Legend of the Cyanide Capsule: A Postcard Fanfic
by TitaniumHeatran
Summary: It has been years since Trost has fallen. A legend was born that day, through the back of a titan's throat. She is as skilled as she is crazy. As long as the largest postcard I could find would allow me.


2015年08月30日(曜)

シアンアイドカプセルの伝説

Legend of the Cyanide Capsule

852年 Many within these walls have been discussing the amazing titan cleaving exploits of the rogue hooded individual commonly known as 'Cyanide Capsule'. The dramatic drop in titan numbers at her hands alone as well as the mystery she shrouds herself in by wearing her green blood-stained and ever titan-saliva-wet cloak makes her a popular topic. She is discussed in hushed urgent whispers by the residents of Rose and in Sina and she is at the top of the agenda in Capital meetings. She is not officially affiliated with the capital who have thus far failed to make contact with her, but Cyanide Capsule is as valuable of an asset as Captain Levi or Mikasa. It is also unknown how she gets a hold of gas and blades (among other supplies). However, there is no doubt that if it's her, then inventory collecting would be no problem. But the main reason why no one can get over her is the way she prefers to fell titans.

For those of you who don't know or are unclear on the matter, the scene is as follows: Using her 3D manoeuvre gear she lands a short distance from her giant victims in plain sight, her long golden hair resting calmly over her right shoulder. She then allows the titan to pick her up and all that can be seen of her otherwise shadowed flawless face is her beautiful pale lips contorted into a slight crazy grin. She makes sure that she is swallowed whole and not bitten. She is careful (enough). She either slices the titan's fingers off or muscles out of their grip and then jumps into their mouths before sluggish titan jaws have a chance to clench down on her. Less than two seconds pass and her blades carve her escape through the sweet spot at the back of the neck. She erupts from it, often with gleeful maniacal laughter. Some people have likened this display to swallowing a piece of cake with a crazy scissor in it or of course taking a cyanide pill. She seems to have taken a liking to the name 'Cyanide Capsule'. On the back of her cloak an embroidered pill can be seen instead of the garrison shield that used to be there.

No one knows who she is and no one understands why she started killing titans in quite such a unique and dangerous manor. None but myself. Allow me to change the false rumours of her origin into truth and to add it to her legend. As it happens I was an eye witness to her disturbing uprising. Regretfully, I was too far away to do anything but watch. I'll start from the beginning: I knew her. She lived at the far end of my street in Trost with her older brother, Xavier who was in the garrison and father, Zack. In the year 850 when the armoured titan broke through our perimeter wall, one of the first of the titans stomped on her father and picked up her and her brother who came down from the wall to rescue her. It then proceeded to incise her brother in half who pushed his sister further into his killer's mouth before the titan bit down. I just saw him say something to her through his gruelling pain while he gave her his blades before the titan closed its mouth and swallowed. I ran. A minute later, looking back over my shoulder, I saw the titan collapse.

A recent incident marked just how exponentially better she is becoming at what she does and what an angelic inspiration she really is. Earlier this week she saved a squadron of soldiers from exactly sixteen titans by slicing her way through the back of their throats in an unbroken aerial chain. She also left a note. It was found on the last one in the line of sizzling corpses. It simply read: "It is not over until it is over. X.Z. Andalyn a.k.a. Cyanide Capsule"

* * *

This appears exactly as it does on the postcard I sent from Port Elizabeth, South Africa to my friend in California. It is a large postcard (a third of a page) and the print is small (Calabri 5.8). It may not be very good or accurate or long, but it IS a fan fiction on a postcard. By that standard, I think it's kinda good, maybe. Plus I think it meant something to the girl whom I wrote it for and posted it to. Her name is Xzandalyn. You can stalk her if you want. She said that she doesn't mind once, so I guess that entitles me to invite total random strangers to do the same, right?


End file.
